


Holster of Justice

by KoboldKing



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Gen, Prompt Fic, Westerntale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 19:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoboldKing/pseuds/KoboldKing
Summary: Sheriff Undyne confronts a human.





	Holster of Justice

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to [holliequ's prompt thread on reddit.](https://www.reddit.com/r/FanFiction/comments/9t7xjn/studies_in_miniature_daily_prompts_november_2018/)

"Seven."

The figure stood up on the canyon peak, head bowed so her stetson put most of her face in shadow.

The human paused, staring up at her through squinting eyes. The sun blazed brightly behind her in a triumphant sunrise; they'd seen it before, but it never got any less impressive.

"Seven human SOULs," she continued, a toothpick sticking out of her mouth, "and Governor ASGORE will be the closest thing there is to God in these parts. Through your seventh and final SOUL, this territory will be transformed. Law and order will finally be restored. But firstly, it's customary for the foremost lawkeeper--that would be me--to regale the full account of how the people of Undertown came to be in this mess."

She turned her head just slightly. The sun had finally risen up above her, bathing her in a blinding light. There was a tension in her shape, an energy that seemed seconds from being released.

"...nah. You know what?"

A tumbleweed drifted on through the ravine, and as it passed it seemed the tension broke at once like thin ice over a pond.

"SCREW IT! WHY SHOULD I STAND AROUND TELLIN' YOU STORIES WHEN YOU'RE ABOUT TO _DIE?_ NGAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

She shouted at the top of her lungs, throwing her hat into the wind. Her face could be seen in full now, the dark blue and flaky scales of a fish woman who'd spent her whole life under the hot desert sun. But that wasn't what you'd notice. It was her eyes, flashing with rage. Rage and blazing frontier justice.

The human stood their ground, as they had a hundred times before, but it was hard not to feel intimidated as the sheriff stood tall.

"You!" the figure shouted, pointing an accusing finger to the bottom of the canyon. "You're standin' in the way of all our hopes and dreams! Doc Alphys' books made me think humans were a halfway civilized bunch, with their steam powered submarines and genius detectives."

That didn't strike the human as especially historically accurate.

"But you?" the sheriff went on. "You're just a goddamn coward. Hidin' behind that kid so I couldn't get a shot off without puttin' them in danger?"

She spat contemptuously.

"And let's not forget your dandy goody-two-shoes-shtick," she drawled. "Oooh, I'm makin' _such_ a difference by huggin' outlaws and cuddlin' armadillas. You know what would be more productive? IF YOU WERE DEAD! You heard me right, human! Your continuin' to exist in this territory is the real crime. Your life is all that's standin' in the way of us opening up the Frontier, bringin' justice to those who deserve it. Everyone's been waiting for this moment their whole lives. But we're not nervous. When all civilized folks band together for a cause, they can't lose."

A smile spread across her face, a smile made up of sharp teeth and the unquestioned knowledge that she was right.

"Now, human! Let's settle this right here and right now. I'll show you _just_ how determined monsters can be. Take a step forward if you think you're a fast enough draw for it! Fuhuhuhu!"

Sheriff Undyne moved her hand to her waist, where the magic of a pistol flashed into existence at her holster. From experience, the human knew she was no slouch when it came to using it.

But they weren't afraid. Not here. Not now.

The human straightened their own hat, though they had nothing to draw. They'd get through this without firin' off a shot, just as they always had.

The wind was howlin'. The tumbleweeds were blowin'.

They were filled with determination.

**Author's Note:**

> [Vaguely relevant.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FNk-H04rmwI)


End file.
